King Kong (disambiguation)
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =King Kong vs. Godzilla - 38 - Pose.png |caption =King Kong in King Kong vs. Godzilla |name =King Kong |species =Giant Ape |nicknames =Kong, Toho King Kong |height =45 meters 20 meters |length =None |weight =25,000 tons 1,000 tons |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies = None |enemies =Godzilla, Gorosaurus, Giant Octopus, Mechani-Kong, Giant Sea Serpent, Greenman |created = |portrayed =Shoichi Hirose, Haruo Nakajima |firstappearance = |latestappearance =Go! Greenman |forms =None |suits =ShodaiKongu, GoroKongu |roar = }} King Kong (キングコング , Kingu Kongu) is a giant primate created by Toho (adapted from Merian C. Cooper's version of the monster) that first appeared in the 1962 Godzilla film, King Kong vs. Godzilla. History Showa Series ''King Kong vs. Godzilla King Kong first appeared on Farou Island, and he was worshiped by the natives as a god. A TV station, called TTV, wanted the monster to get their rating up. They went to the mountains to look for Kong, but they only heard him. Later that night, a Giant Octopus attacked the village, and Kong came to fight it. He managed to drive the octopus away, and the natives helped put him to sleep. He was transported to Japan, but he broke loose of his chains and swam towards the shores. He met Godzilla on the mainland, and tried to fight him. The fight did not last long, because one shot from Godzilla's nuclear breath sent him running. King Kong later attacked Tokyo, and destroyed most of it. A special chemical was poured on Kong, and the native's song put him to sleep again. The military attached balloons to King Kong to transport him to Godzilla so that the military could destroy the both at the same time. The two monsters fought, but Godzilla was more powerful. Had threw Kong on the ground, but he harnessed the power of lightning. Kong and Godzilla fought on the side of Mt. Fuji, eventually tumbling off it and into the ocean. Kong emerged victorious, and swam back to Farou Island. King Kong Escapes '']]King Kong was first seen saving a woman from getting killed by Gorosaurus, and the news of his existence was spread throughout the public. King Kong was captured by Dr. Who, and put under mind control. He managed to escape the mind control, but Mechani-Kong attacked him and put him back under. King Kong escaped again, and fought Mechani-Kong. He destroyed the robot, and returned to his island. Go! Greenman '']]King Kong, now called "'Gorilla'" due to the rights of the character for use by Toho being lost, appears in episode 38 of the series ''Go! Greenman, where he is seen kidnapping a kid. The King Kong suit is from 1967's King Kong Escapes. In the series, he was the thirty-ninth monster to battle Greenman. Abilities In both of his Toho incarnations, King Kong is a extremely capable melee combatant, using his large arms, powerful muscles, and mighty fists to strike fear in foes such as the Gorosaurus, the Giant Octopus, and even Godzilla himself. In his first incarnation in King Kong vs. Godzilla, the mighty primate cannot be harmed by electrical currents, and instead, feeds on their power in order to revitalize or awaken him from a state of unconsciousness. He can also use those same electrical currents, whether they are man-made or natural, to allow him to release surges of electricity from his hands, a powerful tool against Godzilla. The second incarnation of the Toho Kong who appeared in King Kong Escapes lacked these abilities but instead was immune to the radioactive Element X. King Kong appears to be particularly resistant to Godzilla's atomic breath. He is hit by it multiple times throughout the King Kong vs. Godzilla, and usually suffers little more than having some of his fur singed. Gallery Roar The Toho King Kong's roar was later reused for King Caesar. King Kong Roars (Showa Series)|King Kong's roars in the Showa era Trivia *King Kong was the first American-made monster to fight Godzilla, the second being Zilla, and the third being M.U.T.O.. *King Kong was supposed to return in the Heisei era, but Turner Entertainment Inc., by then the copyright owner of the [[King Kong (1933 film)|1933 King Kong film]], prevented by this stating that Kong shouldn't be in a Japanese monster film, and even blocked Mechani-Kong's return in the Heisei series. *He is one of the many who share "King" in their names. Some examples are King Ghidorah, King Ceasar, Red King, Kingsaurus III, Jumbo King, Grand King and Godzilla, who is called "King of the Monsters". *He is much taller than the original King Kong, who stood 18 feet tall in the original 1933 film and approximately 145 feet in King Kong vs. Godzilla, and 60 feet in King Kong Escapes. *Toho's King Kong was the basis for the American/Japanese anime TV Show, "The King Kong Show." Toho was not involved in its development. *His electrical powers are based on the monster Dr. Frankenstein made. *In the German version of Godzilla vs. Megalon, Jet Jaguar is called "King Kong" for marquee value. Contrary to popular belief, Jet Jaguar is not said to be King Kong in a robot suit. *King Kong's suit could have been modified from Snowman's. **The original 1962 King Kong suit would later be loaned to Tsuburaya Productions for the second episode of Ultra Q where he was given more pronounced eyebrows, a tail, and more visible ears, to portray the massive monkey, Goro. *King Kong is the first monster to defeat Godzilla and the first monster not to be killed by Godzilla. *King Kong's roars have been used for many other , particularly in the Ultraman series. Gudon, a from Ultraman Jack, is among the best known of these examples. Poll Do you like Toho's King Kong? Yes! No. Kind of. es:King Kong Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:King Kong Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Greenman Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Ape-like Kaiju